Truth be Told
by KawaiiWallflower
Summary: Haruhi X Tamaki! Haruhi is running errands for the shadow king when she interrupts Tamaki's piano practice! Awkward and sweet moments, LEMON in chapter two!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: MY first Ouran fic! I love Tamaki and Haruhi… they're so cute! This is a two chapter story, and PLEASE pay attention to the rating! Not for kids! Don't like it? Don't read it!!! The lemon is in chapter two!!

I Don't own Ouran or any of the characters ^.^!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On her one day with no homework or anything to worry about of course this would be the day that the shadow king asked her to do something for the club, so instead of going to the grocery store and hitting up the sales, here she was on her way to Tamaki's house with a stack of papers in her hands. She'd decided to go on foot, but it probably wasn't the best decision. It wasn't that Tamaki's house was very far way… it was just that his driveway was more than half the walk!

She heaved a heavy sigh as she approached the gate. Beyond the iron bars she saw two rows of trees that lined either side of the driveway. She pressed the button on the brick column and waited for a response. "Yes?" came a voice from the box on the column.

Haruhi leaned close to the speaker and spoke… a bit too loudly, "Yes I'm here to see Tamaki sempai… Kyoya said he had…" but her voice had been cut off by a click and the sound of the heavy gate opening. With a bit of a shrug she began to walk down the path to the house.

By the time she reached the gate she was panting from the slight uphill trek to the house. The two large doors to the estate were opened by two butlers, and she was greeted with the face of an older woman and two younger maids at her side. "Master Tamaki is in the music room right now, if you'd allow Yume to escort you."

Haruhi held her ands up slightly and motioned to the folder. She had merely wanted to drop the items off and be on her way, but before she would utter a word, one of the young maids had grabbed her empty raised hand gently and was pulling her down a long hallway. With a bit of a groan and a slight defeated sigh she followed the maid. As they made their way down the hallway the sound of piano music crept into her ears. Before she knew it the young maid had stopped, motioned toward the door, and went back down the long hallway. Haruhi placed her hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door when she heard the sound of someone's singing voice.

_La lune, trop bleme, (the moon, too white)_

_pose un diadème (puts a tiara)_

_sur tes cheveux roux. (on your red hair)_

The voice was velvety and calming. Haruhi closed her eyes gently and rested her forehead on the door. She stood there for a few moments and listened. The song was familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it.

_La lune, trop rousse, (the moon, too red)_

_de gloire éclabousse (with glory splashes)_

_ton jupon plein de trous. (your ragged underskirt)_

_La lune, trop pâle, (the moon, too pale)_

_caresse l'opale (caress the opal)_

_de tes yeux blasés. (of your indifferent eyes)_

_Princesse de la rue, (princess of the street)_

_sois la bienvenue (be welcome)_

_dans mon coeur brisé. (in my broken heart)_

Haruhi opened her eyes and cracked the door open slowly as to not disturb the musician. She clearly saw Tamaki sitting on the piano bench and playing, but to her surprise he was also the one singing the song. Haruhi was frozen there. She had often heard him play, but every time it was a treat, and she had never heard his singing voice… especially in French. At the thought of this a slight blush stained her cheeks.

_The stairways up to la butte_

_can make the wretched sigh._

_While windmill wings of the Moulin_

_shelter you and I._

There was something innocent about him then; it mesmerized Haruhi and it seemed she was glued to her spot. She continued to watch him play. His eyes were closed and he was swaying slightly as he played.

_Ma petite mandigotte, (my little beggar)_

_je sens ta menotte (I feel your hand)_

_qui cherche ma main. (searching for mine)_

_Je sens ta poitrine (I feel your chest)_

_et ta taille fine, (and your slim waist)_

_j'oublie mon chagrin. (I forget my sorrow)_

_Je sens sous tes lèvres (I smell on your lips)_

_une odeur de fièvre, (a scent of fever)_

_de gosse mal nourrie, (of an underfed kid)_

_et sous ta caresse, (and under your caress)_

_je sens une ivresse (I feel a drunkenness)_

_qui m'anéantit. (that kills me)_

_The stairways up to la butte_

_Can make the wretched sigh_

_While windmill wings of the Moulin_

_Shelter you and I_

_et voilà qu'elle trotte, (and there she goes strutting about)_

_la lune qui flotte, (the floating moon)_

_la princesse aussi. (along with the princess)_

She stepped into the room then, her hands delicately shut the door behind her . As the tempo slowed she leaned against the door, her hands and the papers behind her back while she leaned against the closed door. Her eyes again closed.

_Mes rêves épanouis. (my thriving dreams)_

_Les escaliers de la butte (The stairways up to la butte)_

_sont durs aux miséreux. (are tough on the poor)_

_Les ailes du Moulin (the wings of the Moulin)_

_protègent les amoureux. (shelter those who love)_

Tamaki ended the song and he opened his eyes slowly. It was only then that Haruhi realized her position her eyes had snapped open as soon as the song had ended. She had barged into his music room while he was obviously busy. Different scenarios ran through her head as to how to get out of this slightly embarrassing moment, but before she could turn the doorknob Tamaki's gaze shifted to her. A shocked expression covered his face for an instant, but it was replaced by one of his trademark award winning smiles. "Haruhi?" he asked gently.

He reached to close the keys to the piano and he began to stand up when Haruhi blabbed rather quickly and with a very low bow, "Sempai I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in like that I just heard music and I was curious so I came in." all the while her face was a deep shade of crimson, she held the papers out with straight arms, but she didn't stand up from her bow, "Kyoya told me to deliver these papers to you, and you know how you really can't say no to him" she laughed nervously then and she stood up and looked in the direction of the piano. Tamaki was gone.

She had lost track of him, but he had actually crossed the room to stand right next to her. The sound of his voice made her jump when he spoke. His tone seemed gentle and not nearly as spastic as it did during their normal time together, "He did..? Ah well.. while you're here Haruhi" he turned his head away from her then and spoke softer, "what did you think?"

Haruhi was taken aback by this, but she answered honestly and with an adorable smile, "it was great sempai, and I'm sure your clients will love it!"

Again his swift movement had carried him across the room back to his piano where he stacked some sheet music for a moment before he said simply in a low voice, "it's not for them Haruhi."

"Ah so it's for your mother then" Haruhi waved her hands in front of her face as if to brush away her previous comment, "my mistake, but again I'm sure she'll love it. I loved it!" She said it. Before she knew she did.

His lips parted gently and he laughed slightly, "well then I guess my mission is accomplished." His eyes locked on hers for a moment, "because it's for you." like Haruhi only moments before it was only then that he realized what he said. Instantly his mood changed and he began speaking to her has he normally did. His spastic voice replaced the velvety one and he spoke almost frantically, "I learned it from this movie you see…" he continued to blab on but Haruhi was still distracted by his previous statement.

Her eyes watched him as he waved his hands about describing the plot of the movie and even the ending. If she hadn't seen Moulin Rouge already she would have been annoyed to learn the ending, but her quiet voice was enough to interrupt his frantic chatter, "I've seen it. The movie I mean. It's one of my dad's favorites." she giggled slightly then. Tamaki seemed frozen his arms were spread wide as he was in the middle of describing an intricate dance scene when her voice stopped him. She could tell he was attempting to figure out what to say next. "Thank you Tamaki.. it was nice"

For a moment he seemed to calm, but the mood changed again as he looked out the window. "I like that movie. The colors and the fantastical world, but then again reality always comes in…" he trailed off and Haruhi began to step closer toward his turned back. "In the end I guess love stories always end like that. Someone losing another." He felt Haruhi's presence behind him then, but he didn't turn. He simply waited and she put her forehead on his back and grabbed his shirt.

This was awkward, but Haruhi had allowed her body to move before her mind, and her mouth and her voice followed suit, "Are you talking about Lady Éclair?" His eyes widened and his body stiffened. Haruhi felt as if she hit a sore spot and she spoke quickly, "I didn't mean to, and I don't really know what happened I was just attempting to understand why you're so" she paused for a moment searching for the right word, "sad."

Bright blue eyes watched the clouds as a simple smile crossed his face, "Haruhi I didn't want to be close to you because I figured that one day I'd lose you, but I can't do it anymore" He turned to her then and he placed both his hands on her cheeks, "I care about you Haruhi" with that he bent down and placed a simple sweet kiss on her lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't speak French… but I LOVE this song. I just took a translation's word for it, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes! **The translation is next to the French lyrics… obviously he's not singing them.** I just thought it would be easier to understand with the translation right next to it.

Out of character I know, but it's just a simple happy smutty piece ^_^ Lemon next you have been warned. Please give me feedback! I hope to have the next chapter up by tonight or tomorrow!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This took a bit longer than I thought to write. I was attempting to make the story flow the way I wanted. It may be revised later, but here goes! ^_^! Lemon in this chapter!! I wanted it to seem sweet and not just sex for no reason.

And yes, I forgot to mention that my piece is based on the anime and NOT the manga. I haven't read the manga yet, but I'd like to some day ^_^

A/N: THANK YOU!!! for telling me about my... not so suave spelling error lol I hate it when that happens because it's distracting to the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bright blue eyes watched the clouds as a simple smile crossed his face, "Haruhi I didn't want to be close to you because I figured that one day I'd lose you, but I can't do it anymore" He turned to her then and he placed both his hands on her cheeks, "I care about you Haruhi" with that he bent down and placed a simple sweet kiss on her lips.

Haruhi's eyes widened at Tamaki's actions, but she didn't pull away. Her body didn't let her respond in any sort of way really, and all the feeling in her arms and legs seemed to melt away slowly. Sure she'd been kissed before… well not out of love. This was her train of thought that came to her all in an instant. Love? Was this love? Did Tamaki love her? Tamaki stood up straight again and smiled gently at the surprised Haruhi, her delicate fingers began to trace her lips lightly, but her eyes remained wide. Tamaki's laugh was gentle when he took her hand in his and delicately kissed the fingers that had been tracing her lips. "I mean it you know.." his voice was low, and his eyes didn't meet hers.

Tamaki was putting his feelings out there without knowing if they would be returned and after a few moments of silence he thought he understood, "but then again, I know that of course I can't make you…" his gaze was low now. Haruhi was searching for his eyes, but they were shielded by his bangs, "care for me like I care for you." His sentence ended in a whisper. At that moment he felt as if his heart was going to break if the silence went on any longer.

Tamaki breathed a heavy sigh in an attempt to choke down his emotions in front of the girl he cared so much for, he was about to speak when her voice chimed in, "You're not like this in the host club," it was Haruhi's turn to stare at the floor now. Usually she had the courage to look this man straight in the eye and give him a piece of her mind, but this situation was different. She could feel the fact that Tamaki was spilling his heart to her, and she knew this was to be treated delicately. Although she had wanted to deal with this situation tactfully, the thoughts racing in her head meant that her mind was of no use this moment not for reasoning or rationalizing. "Sure you flirt with your clients, but…" Her eyes raised to meet his, but this was a mistake. He was staring at her with a shocked, confused, and almost hurt expression on his face. It was this expression that caused Haruhi to look down once more; nothing had ever made her so embarrassed before and this alone shocked her.

"It's not the same" she managed to complete her sentence, but the silence that followed was a sign to elaborate. A fast excuse was all she could muster, and her normal to-the-point demeanor was shattered in this situation, "Maybe it's just because you're saying this to me, or maybe it's because I didn't know you felt the same, or maybe it's because of the kiss..."

Tamaki shook his head lightly as he was attempting to sort through the quick and jumbled response, but even though she had said it quickly, he heard it. While she was still spouting off reasons he closed the distance and hugged her tightly. The moment his arms wrapped around her, she stopped speaking. "Feel the same?" He asked simply.

Haruhi buried her face in his chest now and draped her arms around his neck, "I hated it when you called me your daughter." her confession was quiet, but it also seemed slightly annoyed, "That's not what I wanted to be.. to you." She breathed in sharply and looked up at his to meet his gaze. With all the courage she could muster she said, "I love you Tamaki."

Sure this wasn't the cute voice he had always imagined in his dream theatre. This was better. This was Haruhi. This was the determined young woman he's fallen so hard for. Haruhi smiled sweetly and stood on her tip toes to kiss Tamaki. Unlike the first kiss this one was more needy. It still showed love, but Tamaki guided her and showed her how to express more than just a sweet kiss. Haruhi pulled back, but Tamaki moved down to her neck and then to her shoulder. It was then at a knock was heard at the door, "Master Tamaki…" the familiar voice of the old woman broke their romantic moment. Tamaki looked up at the door, but he didn't remove his lips from her shoulder. Why now after all this time he thought. He bit down lightly on her soft skin. It was only when Haruhi gasped slightly did he realize was he was doing. He stood straight up and grabbed Haruhi's hand. He pulled her over to a wall and pushed slightly until the panel moved, "You have a phone call should I…" she old woman moved into the room, but when she did the pair was gone. The old woman laughed gently as she saw the panel close, "I'll ask them to call back."

Even after attempts to widen her eyes more, it was no use. Haruhi couldn't see. She could only follow blindly as Tamaki pulled her down a hallway. On either side of her she could hear muffled voices, but it was only when they stopped that Tamaki spoke, "Haruhi… will you let me show you how much I love you?" It was in this darkness that Tamaki could be honest. He didn't have to worry about seeing her face upon rejection.

He felt her hand tighten around his when he spoke. They stood still for a while, but he would be patient in waiting for her answer. "Show me..?" she tried to think of what he meant.

This innocence made him smile but he tightened his hand on hers before opening up a door. Light flooded into their dark hallway and Haruhi was greeted with a familiar smell it was masculine and soft at the same time. This room smelled like Tamaki. After a quick analysis of the room Haruhi could only surmise that this was indeed Tamaki's bedroom. It was upon this conclusion did she understand what he meant. "I thought we could have more privacy." he crossed the room and closed the blinds. Haruhi's eyes followed him as he went about to room doing various things like adjusting lights and locking doors. "If anything… just to talk"

Haruhi's heart fell then, her brows furrowed, and she crossed the room to him. He was standing at the side of his bed looking for something. She took him by surprise when she placed an eager clumsy kiss on his lips. In her hurry she had pushed him down on the bed, and when she parted from him she was leaning on top of him. While the situation was compromising, Haruhi merely explained herself, "I liked… what we were doing earlier."

*~*~*~*~LEMONS*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her bold statement and actions left a dark red stain on her cheeks. This new side of Haruhi excited Tamaki, and he grabbed her hips gently and pulled them against his body, "I just want to be sure." Tamaki whispered in her ear then, "if there's anything you don't like. Just tell me to stop."

His voice sent chills down her spine. Even his words seemed to caress her as he spoke. Before she could comprehend what was going on Tamaki had situated them both on the bed. Only their feet hung off the side. He had slid his shoes off and without her thinking Haruhi had done the same. An almost cocky smile crossed his lips then before he closed the distance and kissed her gently at first. His hands traced her form lightly as if he was touching something that could break with the slightest mistake. Haruhi's eyes had drifted closed. She was comfortable with Tamaki. It was as if a dream or fantasy perhaps was coming true. This thought caused Haruhi to smile slightly against Tamaki's lips. If this was a fantasy then she'd do what she'd always wanted to do.

It was then that her lips parted and her tongue traced his. Her actions were greeted with a deep moan from Tamaki. His hold on her tightened slightly and unconsciously he ground his hips against hers. It was then that Haruhi could feel him, his need, his wants. It caused the deep ache that had begun while he was kissing her neck to intensify. She broke the kiss, but Tamaki again trailed kisses down her neck. He nipped lightly only to be greeted with a gentle cry. Haruhi squirmed on top of him before sitting up. One leg was on either side of him. Tamaki stared at her then. She was beautiful her lips were slightly swollen from kisses, and her cheeks seemed to be permanently stained.

She looked at him then before stating sheepishly, "I don't want to be too loud." Tamaki only placed his hands on her hips which pulled her down harder onto him.

Even through their clothing he could feel her warmth. "nobody will come down this wing at this time of day." he reassured her and watched as she bit her lip lightly. She squirmed at bit on top of him as if curious as to what she was feeling. Tamaki threw his head back and she studied him intently. Her hands reached under his T- shirt and she felt his soft skin; her gaze was locked on his face. Her slender hands reached to pull his shirt off, and when the garment was thrown to the floor, Haruhi had to follow suit. Her shirt was on the floor, but her chest was pressed against Tamaki's.

Tamaki hesitantly reached up and unclasped her bra. She lay there for a moment on Tamaki's chest, but he was patient. When she was ready she sat up on top of him and slid her bra off her shoulders. Her eyes didn't look at Tamaki, instead she looked away. She was ready to hear his rejection. Many of his clients were much better endowed than she was, but to her surprise he placed a gentle hand on her cheek and pulled her head so that her eyes would meet his. No words were spoken, he simple gave her a sweet reassuring smile. That was more than enough because Haruhi leaned down and kissed him feverishly. Between the heated kiss and the feeling of Haruhi's bare chest on his, Tamaki lost it. He rolled the two of them over and began showering her chest with kisses.

His lips traveled between her breasts before placing a sweet kiss on each nipple. One arm helped to prop him up, but the other caressed her breasts before traveling to her stomach. He lifted his head then and stared at her. He was watching to see if she had even the slightest bit of discomfort. Nimble fingers unbuttoned her jeans before slipping underneath them slowly. Her eyes remained locked with his when he stroked her through her wet panties. Her lips parted, but no words came from them. "Do you want something Haruhi?" his fingers pushed aside her panties and he gently parted her folds. Haruhi squirmed out of her jeans and parted her legs slightly.

Tamaki couldn't help but to laugh at her eagerness. He knew she needed help, and he gently pulled down her panties before situating his upper body between her legs. Her back rested against the headboard now; she was completely naked, but all she knew was that she wanted no needed something. She whined gently when Tamaki had paused. He was laying on his stomach with his shoulders between her legs. He locked eyes with her as he parted her lips again with his fingers. He knew she was more than ready, but Tamaki wanted to show her how much he loved her… to him this wasn't just a roll in the sheets. He used the pad of his thumb to rub her clit. Her hips bucked a bit, but his other arm held her down gently. He nipped at her inner thigh before speaking, "sensitive?"

He removed his thumb, but before Haruhi could protest she felt him move between her legs and place a kiss between her legs. He ran his tongue from bottom to top lapping at her before capturing her most sensitive area in his mouth and sucking gently. He was driven by her moans the feeling of her fingers in his hair. He couldn't help but to moan against her when he could feel her inner walls clenching when he dipped his tongue into her. He slipped a finger into her cautiously. She was so tight it was driving him crazy. What was worse was when she cried his name while she came.

He moved up to her then and kissed her hard. It took Haruhi a few moments to slip out of her daze and into the present. She responded to his kiss, but she found it difficult to match his movements. His pants were so tight he couldn't stand them anymore. Despite this Tamaki managed to ask once more, "Haruhi if you want me to stop just tell me, but if you don't say something right now… I don't think I can stop."

Haruhi had moved back down to lay flat on the bed, and Tamaki buried his head in the crook of her neck. She couldn't think. Everything around her was spinning, and it was only when she heard Tamaki say stop that she snapped back to reality, "I didn't say stop". Haruhi had reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. She had reached for his member before he stopped her.

Her hand touched him gently; her slender fingers slid from base to the tip. She was fascinated by the feel of him because it was somehow soft and hard at the same time, but he couldn't take that kind of attention right now. He wanted something else. "I wanted to show you I love you remember?" His slightly swollen lips pressed a gentle kiss on the center of her palm before he finished taking off his clothes, "Remember, just tell me when you want me to stop… if it hurts… if you don't like it."

After positioning himself on top of her in a slightly push up position, he used one hand to gently press himself between her legs. His eyes were locked on hers again, and he was using all of his thoughts to keep from just plunging in. His ministrations were making that need in Haruhi build up faster than it had before, and instead of a plea for him to stop, Haruhi only rocked her hips forward in an attempt to urge him on. "Careful Haruhi," he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss just below her ear before he said, "This may hurt… but I think it's the best way" before his words could sink in, he had thrust himself all the way into her and remained there.

Haruhi hadn't made a noise, but she had chosen to bite down on Tamaki's shoulder to keep from doing so. This action not only excited Tamaki, but it caused his skin to break out into goose bumps. He remained still inside her, and when she pulled back from his shoulder he looked her in the eyes, "Are you alright?" This simple question came out slightly breathless, and when she didn't answer he began to pull out. He was stopped by Haruhi when her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down to her slightly; her hips moved upwards to be flush against him once more. This was her way of answering him, and he smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. As the intensity of their kiss increased, he began to move his hips slowly at first.

When Haruhi deepened the kiss by pressing her tongue against his, Tamaki plunged deeply into her. He reached down between them and rubbed her most sensitive area gently as me moved in and out of her. This caused Haruhi to break the kiss and she flung her head back with her mouth wide open. She had never felt anything like this, and any pain that she had was gone the second Tamaki's hand had stroked her. The feeling in her stomach intensified until it seemed like she couldn't take any more, then like a wave she climaxed. Her toes curled, and her arms wrapped tightly around Tamaki.

The feeling if her orgasm caused Tamaki to also reach his climax. He moved to that his arms could wrap around her tightly and he held her to him for the duration. They were both breathless, sweaty, and they could feel each other's heart beat as they calmed. Tamaki placed a few sweet kisses on Haruhi's cheeks and neck before he pulled apart from her. This caused her to shutter slightly as a wave of cold air hit her skin.

This was slightly awkward because even in his wildest dreams Tamaki hadn't gotten this far. He stood naked beside the bed, and she was still panting. Haruhi always had a way of making him feel at ease, and today was no exception, "So.. that's how you show that you love me?" She sat up and locked eyes with him and he nodded, "well I love you too." She giggled as she completed her sentence.

~~~~LATER~~~~~

After a much needed shower, Tamaki had persuaded Haruhi to take a long bath to soothe away any pain she may have. He stood on his balcony in his robe, and he took the folder Haruhi had brought over in his hands. This must be very important information if Kyoya couldn't wait until the next school day to give it to him, and he also thought that if Kyoya didn't simply e-mail it to him, this was also a privacy issue. Instead when he opened the file there were simply sheets of blank paper, and only the first page had "call Kyoya" written on it.

Tamaki's brows furrowed and he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his friend. To his dismay, he only got the voicemail, "Ah Kyoya I just got your file, and it said to call… but now you're not picking up." He sighed slightly as he continued, "but I also wanted to say thanks for sending me that movie! I know now why you said you hated it, but you knew I'd like it! Also why did you send Haruhi…" it was then that Tamaki trailed off and he thought of something before simply saying, "Thanks Kyoya."

Tamaki had often thought of Kyoya as someone who planned things out, but this was just beyond what Tamaki thought he would ever do. In truth the shadow king had been getting annoyed at the two and their feelings toward one another. He had thought that a movie would be likely to open Tamaki up to the idea of talking to Haruhi, but his calculations didn't include anything this intimate.

Light footsteps led Haruhi out to the balcony to stand behind Tamaki. She wore an oversized robe, and before he could turn around she hugged him from behind, "next time… I'll show you how much I love you" she said quietly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: that was epic… I didn't mean for it to be that long ^_^;; Anyway I heart this couple, so this probably won't be my last fic about them. This chapter will be revised once I figure out how to best fix some of the issues, but I wanted to post something because I said I was going to do it last week.

Thanks for the reviews! It keeps me going it really does. ^____^! Love!!


End file.
